


明知故犯 49

by NiniK



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiniK/pseuds/NiniK





	明知故犯 49

“那个…它同意改名了。”  
话音一落某人就开始后悔，察觉到自己字里行间的撒娇举动后，他迅速撇开眼神不去看站在对面的男人，还假装若无其事地嘟起嘴吹口哨，只有小朋友本猫不明所以，它喵喵叫了两声发现被忽视，圆溜溜的墨绿色眸子盯个来回，不明白这俩两条腿生物杵在这里罚什么站，而且这位面生的帅气铲屎官嘴里发出的奇怪吐气还痒着了猫大爷的耳朵，于是它开始集中注意力，提起爪子就爬上去乱挠。  
李赫宰笑了笑，慢慢地跟上来站定在李东海面前，他什么话也没说，却一直目光奕奕地看着对方。就在李东海快被看得不好意思破功后，他突然歪着脑袋快速凑近了这位学装蒜的，没想到李律师面对爱情问题时心理素质还不到家，他心里猛然一跳，下意识地就紧闭上眼躲开。  
耳旁传来轻飘飘的一声笑，耳膜也跟着心脏震得发麻，李东海小心翼翼地半睁开眼，他知道自己这会儿在扮演滑稽鸵鸟相，但…但这李赫宰胆子也太大了吧？！  
被挂念的李赫宰一直抿着笑意，他瞧见李东海脖子都红了，拼命压住想上前抱住啃一口的冲动，滚了滚喉结，说：“把它给我吧。”  
李东海懵着应道：“啊…啊？”  
李赫宰伸出一只手挠了挠小猫的脑袋，说：“我要跟它解释一下，是它小爸爸吃醋了。”  
李东海的脸瞬间发热红了个遍，他一下子把猫塞到李赫宰怀里，扭头就走，“我才没有！”  
走了几步发现后面没动静，他停下来回过身去看，只见李赫宰还是站在原地。“小朋友”似乎因终于回到熟悉的主人身边，一时之间停不下来撒娇发嗔，它攀在了李赫宰的单肩上，闭上眼顶着脑袋和男人亲昵。李赫宰一只手托着它，一脸宠溺温柔地等它慢慢舒服完。  
李东海的心仿佛被什么击中了一般，他总能感觉到面前这个人变了，但具体又说不上来，不过毫无疑问的是，时至今日的李赫宰还是能凭借着一举一动轻易撩拨动他心中的那片涟漪。  
不自觉地迈开步子往回走，李东海也伸出手摸了摸小猫毛茸茸的背脊，李赫宰注视着他，突然开口问：“觉不觉得它很像一个人？”  
喉咙一热，李东海抬起眼看向他。  
两个人在暗潮涌动的黑夜里肆无忌惮地传递那些隐晦的感情，李东海张开了嘴，却隔了半分钟才说：“我…”  
他也不知道要说什么。  
他其实想问的是，为什么要这么爱他？  
也为什么孤独得令他心疼。  
李赫宰等了几分钟没等到对方开口，他弯着笑眼，先是将宽厚的手掌覆在李东海的手背上，再拿起放在他的头顶上轻轻揉两下，说：“东海，你就当我疯了吧。”

李东海一直以为猫是李赫宰捡来的，毕竟作为印象中最会特立独行的冰块医生，他实在无法将他和这样难伺候的小动物联系为“心甘情愿”的金钱关系。倒是脑子里开始不停浮现幻想，譬如某个蝉虫闹耳的仲夏午后，一人一猫躺在阳台的藤椅上惬意地接受太阳的沐浴，小白团子蜷作一团雷打不动，偶尔机敏地弹弹耳朵，再懒懒地半抬眼，盯盯铲屎官那刀锋流利般的下颌线条，然后翻个身继续修养猫性。  
想到这里李东海忍不住低下头狠狠捏了一把小白猫的小肉爪子，嘶着牙睁大眼瞪怀中那物，小猫也挺灵性，扬起脑袋盯了盯李东海，然后软软“喵”了一声以示不满。  
钥匙“咔嚓”一声打开厚重的防盗门，站在身前的李赫宰转了个身让出一条路，说：“下来，回家了。”  
小东西能听懂人话，在李东海手臂弯里挣扎扑腾了几下后，灵活一跃就翘着尾巴踮起脚跑走了。  
李赫宰把猫粮和猫砂提进屋，瞄见李东海手里拿了个罐头来来回回转，说：“不要给它吃，惯它。”  
李东海不服，反驳道：“爸爸和它培养感情，不行？”  
李赫宰轻笑一声出来，说：“它知道你，我天天念叨呢。”  
罐头拍到李赫宰旁边的沙发上滚了两圈，李东海恼羞成怒地拿大眼睛瞪着开玩笑逗他的某人。  
李赫宰洗完澡出来看见李东海还蹲在猫窝边玩，他喊了两声对方才不情不愿地跟了过来进房间，关上门后他还不放心，问：“要不我们把窝搬进来吧。”  
李赫宰双手捧住他的脸蛋，扳正他的脑袋，先往嘴上嘬了一口，说：“它晚上喜欢起来吃东西，进进出出会挠门，打扰人睡觉。”  
李东海仰着脸任由他捧着，沉默了一会儿又不甘心，“那，不如把吃的…”  
李赫宰的眼神沉下来，里面夹杂了其他感情，他一眨不眨地盯着李东海，说：“我们明天就要走了。”  
李东海彼时也慢慢感觉到了氛围中的丝丝旖旎，那双常年动情后就会润着水的眼睛也和对方的对上后，他捏着蚊子音细声问：“所以呢…”  
李赫宰屏着气，他现在之于李东海只有一个低头的距离，他拿大拇指的指腹摩擦了下他的嘴唇，沙哑性感地唤他：“东海。”  
眼神闪躲了下，但避无可避，李赫宰轻轻捏住了他的脸颊，李东海垂下眼，说：“你干嘛啊...”  
李赫宰心里早已泛滥成灾了，他被面前这比猫还软还可爱的家伙惹得一身火热，深呼吸了一口，把人全部搂进了怀里，彼此的体温隔着薄薄的衣服互相传递，李赫宰把手放在李东海的后颈处不停揉捏，没有回答。  
李东海也安安静静地靠着他，相拥的内里一点点恢复平静后，心脏声尤其壮大，李东海悄悄咽了一下口水，随后他拿手往李赫宰的身下探去。  
原来刻意避远下半身接触的害羞原因在于此，李赫宰把嘴唇抵在他的耳边吐气，他问：“可以吗？”

就算此时此刻两个人之间还尚存一些道不明的内疚和种种，那都不重要了，他们都知道需要用这样的方式来处理，来真真正正的重新开始。  
许多人愿意用做爱来标记自己在对方心里的位置，李东海也想，他想彻彻底底地活在李赫宰的心里，人间一遭，他只够爱他一个人。  
前戏的扩张缓慢而又温柔，李东海从没哪一刻能像这样的毫不避讳地对他诉说眷恋，他把腰肢挺出一个完美的弧度，方便李赫宰的手指进入，嘴里也不含糊地发出细细呻吟。  
他攀住李赫宰的脖子，想把脸埋在他的锁骨窝里，细长的手指在他的身体内慢慢地抽动，冰凉和火热的互动把他打入欲望的旋涡，脑子里嗡嗡一片只剩占有的回音，恍惚之间才听觉李赫宰在问他。  
“嗯？”李东海睁开雾蒙蒙的眼睛，反问道他说了什么。  
李赫宰俯下身来吻他的嘴唇，一一舔湿后才重复道：“疼吗？”  
李东海内心软成海湾，他闭上眼摇摇头，安逸状地伸出舌头顺着刚才李赫宰的痕迹重舔一圈，猛然间小穴内又冲进一根手指，已经把他那里撑开成了不小的圆洞，李东海顺势伸长了脖子，嘴里情不自禁发出了舒服的细喊声：“啊…”  
李赫宰全程视线紧盯着李东海的表情，他见他张开了嘴，低下头一口就含住，舌头灵活地钻了进去找到李东海的，尽情的搅动深吻，插在对方体内的三指也并没闲下来，渐渐地加快了动作。  
李东海的喉咙发出了类似哭腔的声音，李赫宰知道自己找到了对方的敏感点，他一下一下往最柔软湿热的那里戳弄，就想病态得多听一点李东海今夜释放的性感。  
后面已经被一些液体打得泥泞不堪，前面也硬邦邦得抵着李赫宰的小腹，他被带着动作有规律的顶戳，等着终于被折磨得受不了后，李东海稍稍偏了一下头，躲开李赫宰的深吻，他的嘴角带出一些津液，但这会儿也无暇顾及，他不住地喊他：“李医生…李医生…”  
后穴里的手指总算停下，但也恰好卡在李东海想射精的点上，他那里涨硬得不行，刚想自己伸手随便撸几下，不料一下子被抓住心思，李赫宰下一秒就裹上他的手，让他逃离不得。  
李东海这会儿的身体已经遍布妃色，他想将手抽出来让李赫宰帮他，可对方明显不想放过他，动作强势得让他动弹不得。而且李赫宰似乎摆明了想要欺负他，他故意放慢速度，不急不缓地上下撸动他的阴茎，惹得李东海心里阵阵欲火冒苗头。  
他细细哼喊了几声，见李赫宰不吃这招了，做了一小会儿思想工作后，索性倾上前勾住对方的脖子，让他全身倒在他身上。  
两具火热的身体贴在一起后，心脏也丝无缝隙地也在同一处争相鼓动，他空出的另一只手抚上李赫宰的背脊，学着小白猫，拿下巴轻轻摩擦着李赫宰的脸颊。  
他在撒娇，甚至一想到自己的李医生同其他生物有这样亲昵的相处之后，他就醋得发堵。  
一只猫也不行。  
李赫宰察觉到身下人的情绪，他依上去，变成两个人亲密得如动物亲热，他含着笑意问道：“你是不是猫变得？”  
李东海一直噙着一口呻吟，他一出口就流露出来，“呜…那你爱我还是爱它？”  
李赫宰的眼眸瞬间褪去笑意，他松开锢着李东海的手，拿上来捏住他的下巴，迫使他转回头和自己对视，他眯上眼，认真地回道：“我只爱你，小海，我从没这么鲜活地觉得，活着是一件幸运的事。”  
情欲酿湿了情绪，李东海红着眼角，他拿手背挡住双眼，嘴角却微微扬起，他说：“傻子。”  
李赫宰抽出插在他体内的手指，直接湿哒哒得重新回到他的性器上帮他抚慰，另一只手越过他的手背，替他抹去额头的细汗。  
待到李东海终于射出来后，李赫宰托起他的腰肢，沙哑地问：“小傻子，那你爱不爱我？”  
李东海不想一揭开就让李赫宰看到他丢脸的情绪，他轻微地点了点头。  
片刻的沉默后，身后那处突然抵住一个庞博可观的热物，正以一股不容抗拒的势态慢慢往里推挤，疼痛从一丁点儿被放大到失声，李赫宰一点一点进入了他。  
绷紧的身体似乎帮助紧紧搅住了那东西，李东海听到微不可闻的一声闷哼声，随后李赫宰就开口说：“我会好好对你的。”  
阴茎开始往更深的里处顶弄，李东海呻吟出声，破碎地说：“啊…没…”  
李赫宰根本不管他想说什么，他粗喘着又说：“一辈子够不够？我拿一辈子跟你换。”  
李东海终于打开了手臂，他攀上李赫宰的脖子，眼睛已经红得不成样子，心意相通之后，他也并不需要再顾忌什么。  
“好，李医生…我们可…嗯…我们可说好了。”  
与温柔缱绻的前戏判若两然，李赫宰第一次带了点拼命的架势在李东海的身体里横冲直撞。  
阴茎带出来的液体打湿了李东海的臀股，可那肉穴还是丝毫不甘示弱地紧紧咬住对方的性器，穴口周围的褶皱被撑得透明平整，插在里面的东西也越发粗壮，李东海哑得再叫不出来，他这会儿以趴着的姿势让李赫宰后入，前列腺处传来的快感已经快麻痹他的神经，耳朵也只剩一片脸红心跳的肉体拍打声。  
插入，抽出，再插入…  
人类最原始野蛮的交流方式，他们却在酣畅淋漓地证明相爱。  
李赫宰第一次没有射在他的体内，选择在了他的小腹上，李东海等余韵过去之后，突然撑着身体坐起来，他一言不发的推倒了李赫宰，然后骑到了他的身上。  
性器顺着臀缝，再勾引到小穴周围，李东海仰着脖子在他身上摇晃，李赫宰看出了神，正当想伸手去牵他手腕的时候，又被李东海一下子推倒进床褥。  
不一会儿便感觉到男人的性器又热硬起来，李东海扶着那物，对准自己的私密之处，慢慢坐了下去。  
他中途支撑不住欲倒下去，骑乘总会让阴茎到达前所未有的深度，李东海偏爱这姿势，因为他也在用不同的方式让李赫宰感受自己，唯一不便的就是快感总会折磨得他体力透支，往往这个时候李赫宰就会坐起来抱住他，把他抱在怀里，放慢动作。  
这次也一样，李赫宰突然坐起来，李东海立即闷哼出一声，两个人相拥在一起，身下是合二为一的契合，从肉体出发到灵魂深处。  
李赫宰替他擦干净脸上的汗珠，偏头吻住他的嘴唇。  
之后高潮降临之际，李东海再也不让李赫宰推开他，精液如热流般打进体内，李东海舒服得闭上了眼。  
倾泻的银光轻轻挥动开窗帘，悄悄窥视内里的情蜜爱语。  
窗外的月亮向世界奉献无尽温柔，而他的月亮，终于只属于他一个人。

赵大爷的案子再不可耽搁，即使再多想和恋人温存，李东海也得先回去把工作结了。  
李赫宰找沈医生借了辆车把猫带过来，李东海赶飞机前叮嘱的。  
那小家伙昨晚果然不消停一直挠门，听见门内有一丁点儿动静更是挠得厉害，恨不得穿门进来看看里面有什么热闹。  
朴正洙瞧着李东海挂着明显写了“有好事”三个字的脸进了二楼，问：“委托人给了大红包？这么高兴？”  
李东海看着朴正洙认真的脸，这才意识到有些事该告诉他们才行。  
李赫宰估摸凌晨才到，他想带着人直接站在他们面前，那时候就不需要再多解释什么，一个握手的动作就够。  
朴正洙见李东海杵在门口发呆，半奇半怪地盯了他一眼，转移了话题：“对了，我听厉旭说…”他顿了顿，接着说：“你是不是想重新认识人了？”  
李东海心里估计这之前拜托他相亲的事又被添油加醋了，他摸了摸头发，正想解释，朴正洙不以为然地翻着文件，说：“是该找找了，慢慢还能接触一两年。”  
李东海想岔开话题，于是便问：“哥你最近要出差吗？”  
朴正洙油盐不进，他抬起头认真看着李东海的眼睛，默了一阵，说：“下班先别走，晚上一起吃饭。”  
李东海还没完全走进来，他探出身子往楼上看了看，问：“聚餐吗？可我今天有点累。”  
朴正洙摘下眼镜，回道：“不是，你哥休假了。”他抬起手腕看了看表，说：“大概七点多到，说要审审你这小没良心的。”

对于朴正洙，李东海自觉把他归为好说话一类，毕竟心肠软。  
但金希澈不一样，当初他和李赫宰刚在一起那会儿，大明星就没给过多少和颜悦色，更别提经历了一趟分手又复合。  
他在国外换了新号码，用短信知会了邻居大哥一声，后者马不停蹄直接飞到他身边，什么也没说带他出去玩了一天。  
他当时正处于没什么痛感的阶段，金希澈直到临走前才狠心打了他后脑勺，交代他要好好读书。  
金希澈待他好，他内心明白，但一提李赫宰，恐怕在他那里就没那么纵容了。  
可是早晚都不能瞒着，他已经有了和李赫宰过一辈子的打算，他想堂堂正正地带他去见自己在乎的每一个人。  
这么一边想着，一边拿出手机跟人发短信。  
也不用太晚，李赫宰回他可以提前十一点左右回来，李东海叫他细心开车，不要着急。  
想和他通个视频，但又碍于关心的话才说出口，李东海沉沉心决定将自己麻痹在工作之中，但一回想到金希澈那严肃俊朗的脸，心里又不禁烦恼起来。  
这样一直烦恼到见了本尊，还不怕死对上了对方那瞪起来比他还大的眼珠子，李东海更加心虚了。  
金希澈为拍新戏脱瘦不少，朴正洙见着爱人之后全程也没多少兴奋的表情，似乎是埋怨对方没听他话，总之整个饭局下来，气氛还是有些低闷。  
吃完的时候正巧李赫宰来了个电话，李东海在对面两人的注目礼下接了起来。  
“我吃了，才吃完。”  
“嗯…你先吃点东西吧。”  
“不是等会就见到了嘛。”李东海抬眼快速看了看对面两人，把声音压到最低说出了这一句。  
“我…”  
李东海佯装镇定地咳嗽了一声，李赫宰在电话那头哑着声音一遍又一遍地说我想你了，同时也问他想不想。  
他不舍得挂，但又害怕金希澈听到些什么，于是站起身假装要出去。  
没想到金希澈修长的手指往桌上一扣，另一只手托着下巴，眼睛上下来回，示意李东海坐下来。  
“我等会再跟你打过来。”  
讲完之后就飞速挂断，李东海端起桌上的水杯清清嗓，朴正洙皱着眉头看他，金希澈笑了一声，偏过头看着自己的律师，轻松打趣道：“看来他把你瞒了啊。”  
朴正洙没说什么，一脸疑惑地向李东海投来询问。  
被审问的小孩儿露出了马脚，一阵沉默之后，他重新从口袋里拿出手机，放在了桌上。  
嘟嘟声响起，李东海打开了扩音。  
“东海？”  
话筒里传来一个清晰的男人声音。  
朴正洙脸上已经出现了微妙的表情变化，反倒金希澈还没听出来，一脸满足安慰的笑意。  
李东海的视线一直锁着他哥的笑容，情绪酝酿饱满后，他开口缓缓道：“李赫宰，我也想你，你怎么还不回来。”


End file.
